Warped Humor
by ferret assassin nin
Summary: Paranormal State fic "If you find yourself in a dark corridor, keep a flashlight handy." Shame Dawn Hearting doesn't understand the difference between dark and light. When she meets a new guy, she'll have to face her worst fear: her past. Sergey X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PARANORMAL STATE! It belongs solely to Ryan Buell. THIS IS NOTHING BUT FICTION! (as much as I wish it weren't! TT)**

**Warning: Other than what may accompany a normal rated T story, nothing of real importance. Unless, of course, you consider brotherly affection and normal angst to be one. ^.^ **

**Summary:**** "If you find yourself drawn to dark corridors, keep a flashlight handy." **Shame Dawn Hearth didn't know the difference between dark and light. Now what will she do when she comes face to face with her worst fear: Her past? Sergey X OC

_Chapter 1: Yet to be, Meant to be_

I feel the cold air filter through my hair as I increase my brisk speed to get out of the blistering winds and near-freezing temperatures. I recently transferred from Hampton University to Penn State in Erie, PA for my Junior and Senior years of college. I knew from the start that the North Eastern region states are usually freezing during the fall and winter months, and sometimes in the early spring months, but I never expected these temperatures would sink into your bone marrow and set up camp.

"Only two more classes," I mumble to myself as I pull my jacket tighter around my thin form. I continue trekking through the foot of snow trying my best to keep warm. Let me tell you something and note this well: NEVER wear a thin cotton jacket that's light weight in sub-zero temperatures. Of course, I really, _really_ wanted to wear something that wouldn't completely consume me and cause anymore strained pressure on my already aching shoulders. College book bags are in no way, shape, or form fun to lug around on your back. It's like giving an adult, lazy sloth a piggyback ride.

I sigh in relief once I see the towering building made of solid, red-grey bricks offering me the nice warmness that comes with being in a well-sheltered area. This building is more or less the main part of Penn State, where all the core classes and related areas are located. Can you believe how long it actually took me the first day I arrived to find this well hidden structure! I had to walk aimlessly around the ENTIRE campus three times, THREE TIMES PEOPLE, just to stop and ask someone for directions. Turns out, I passed the damn thing at least twice in my desperate attempts to seek where the next year of my main classes would take place! I bet there are tons of students laughing at me still; even after four weeks, FOUR WEEKS! But, stopping the dramatics for a moment, I may not have walked around the entire campus an astounding three times, probably just once around the two buildings surrounding my object of attention.

Anyway, back to the present time and place. I walk into my History class and, upon instinct, sit in the middle section in the middle row beside this guy with reddish-brown hair that's side-parted so it leans more to his right then to his left and a warm smile directed straight at me that almost made me MELT on the spot; MELT, people, MELT! That's saying something because I don't focus on boys as much as I do on my daily stresses of life such as tests, homework, projects, errands, bills…yeah, tons of those great little things that make even the slightest human interactions annoyingly antagonizing. So, basically, I wasn't interested in checking dudes out nor do I have the time to focus on boys, much less dating. However, I can't help but be drawn to his bubbly charm, tall and lean figure, and semi-pale yet slightly tanned skin.

Noticing that I've been staring for a bit, I turn away before putting on my best friendly-shy smile and take the offered hand. I notice how his perfectly large hand consumes my fragile, freakishly small and pale one but somehow they fit perfectly. When he shakes my freezer chilled hand with his warm and soft one I can't help but look up into his dark colored eyes with my ice pale blue ones and, despite his attempts to create a friendly aura, I can see the mischievous glint in them.

Suddenly, for some odd reason that I don't know, I immediately feel self-conscious under his gentle gaze and tentatively push a lock of my platinum blonde hair behind my left ear tilting my head to the right giving him my shy and timid smile once more. I couldn't really tell, but I think we're both blushing because we've been holding the hand shake well over a minute. We quickly pull our hands away and he clears his throat as I wait for his response.

"Uhm…name's Sergey," he offers in a deep, but somehow soft, tone of voice with a slight accent—Russian, maybe—causing my cheeks to be glazed with a slight, _very _slight twinge of pink.

"Mine's Dawn," I offer inwardly groaning at the fact that my voice wavered between confident and timid. I hear him give a throaty chuckle and, again, I blush making me really believe that saying, "Love at first sight." And trust me, I'm not one for cliches.

Before either of us could continue any kind of conversation, the professor comes in making me quickly take my seat followed shortly by Sergey. As he sits, I catch a tiny whiff of his cologne; Polo Black by Ralph Lauren. 'Nice choice,' I think to myself as I try to clear my head so I could focus on this lecture. The fact that his Polo Black cologne is still in my nose and gave me memories of my father, whom I was fond of more than my mother, didn't help my recently lost concentration. Those were fond memories that my dad and I shared so it's only natural that I'm quickly attracted to Sergey, right? I mean, I _have _to want to replace my late father with someone similar to him, right? RIGHT? That's the only reason I can think of that I'm now caught under his spell; one that I promised I would never, ever fall for again after what happened that one night.

"…And the Black Smiths worked hard, they did; day and night, but they were never paid more than three gold pieces a day; if they were that lucky…" I've always been interested in the Ancient History of the Medieval Period, but I can't seem to focus; _at all_. I bet it's because I have Sergey on my mind right now. Why the heck is he sticking to my brain like glue? WHY?

**Sergey POV**

I offer my hand to this beautiful woman standing in front of me and immediately I feel as if she knows something I don't. The fact that she's even remotely interested in me, Techie and Paranormal Investigator, makes me want to almost jump in happiness. Of course, I just _have _to keep my cool so I don't look like a complete idiot. Besides, she doesn't know about my standing as a Paranormal Investigator and if I ruin that, this goddess may just look the other way. I hate my job sometimes. Upon seeing her blush, I chuckle. I'm suprised that I'm blushing because I've always been the dating type and I shouldn't be blushing by now. What is it about her?

I pegged her for a loner, someone who hates any kind of human interaction. Was this really the same girl that got lost on campus only four weeks previous? Why haven't I noticed her before in my history class? Had she always been in here?

Suddenly, we both realize we've held the hand shake without saying anything for a whole minute. I instantly blush not really taking note of her blushing. We both quickly drop the hand shake and as I clear my throat she looks at me expectantly; her ice blue eyes drawing me in. I don't understand why they do, but it's as if they're hiding something really dark, like the goddess in front of me is really a tortured soul.

"Name's Sergey," I say quietly trying to conceal my blush although I think she already noticed it.

"Uhm…mine's Dawn," I can hear the timid-ness of her voice and it makes me chuckle slightly for some unknown reason. I'm gonna have to ask Katrina about that one. Is there really a thing such as, "Love at first sight"? If there is, then this is definitely first sight.

Just when I'm about to say something, the professor comes in and everyone takes their seats immediately. I sit down shortly after Dawn does and I start jotting down notes here and there about the Medieval Period. I glance over to Dawn and notice she's not even taking notes! She seems to be daydreaming, but about what I don't know which makes me curious. However, I do notice her come around when he starts talking about the Black Smiths and THEN she starts taking notes. Although, when I next glance over, her notes are more or less doodles of…random aliens? Is she interested in the paranormal? I think that's a question I'll have to ask her once class is over, if I get the chance. For me, this is my last class of the day so I'm not too concerned about leaving early.

**Dawn's POV**

I take notes off and on throughout the lecture and eventually I start doodling little figurines out of boredom. Some of my friends call them aliens, but I call them hobgoblins. According to my Mythology class, a hobgoblin is a goblin that's smaller than your average one and has a terrible temper with a very mischievous personality. Basically, they're like your average six or seven year old boy. I think they're really cute and my friends seem pretty grossed out. They're not _that _ugly, are they? I mean, they're just tiny creatures trying to make a living, right? RIGHT?

I shake back to reality realizing that class is over and the professor is packing his bags. I glance over my notes and read through them. This forces me to realize there isn't hardly enough information to help me for a test at all! Is there even going to be a test? Why the heck wasn't I pay attention? I'm going to fail people, FAIL! I look over at Sergey's notes, while he has his back turned, and notice how perfect they are. His notes have everything ranging from important points and explanations to interesting details and additional things. I hear him clear his throat and I immediately jump five feet, FIVE FEET PEOPLE, in the air! Again, he chuckles but this time I manage to keep from blushing.

"I take it you don't take verbal notes?" I'm surprised by his curious tone. Wouldn't he be freaked out or something by now? I mean, first I stare at him too long, then I hold the hand shake longer than necessary, next I glance over at his note while he has his back turn as if I'm cheating on a test, finally I jump five freaking feet in the air! If I was him, I would be freaked out. What if he thinks me a freak but he's just pretending I'm not?

"I take _verbal _notes just fine, mind you!" I say indignantly and turn my back to him. I hear him snicker and sling his book bag over his shoulder.

"Well, if you're sure. I mean, I can let you copy them, but if you don't want to..." He trails off and shrugs before strating for the door. I freak out because I do need the notes and I let my pride get in the way of my needs.

Before he can go through those doors, however, I swallow my pride and grab a hold of his arm. When he turns around to look at me in question I blush. "Uhm…I-actually, I…don't really take good notes. Uhm…can I see yours? I mean, if it's alright with you and all. I can go and beg the professor until he gives me some, if it's not. Uh…maybe we can meet in the library s-sometime and you can help me understand what the heck that guy was talking about? If you have the time, I mean. And, uh…well, I can understand-," he cuts me off with laughter in his voice; most likely due to my stuttering. It isn't the mean kind of laughter, but the kind that's like "you're being silly".

"Sure. What time do you want to meet? My day is over. We can head over there right now, if you want." I notice how kind he's being and my blush only darkens, much to my disappointment. No, no blush; don't get deeper! NO, NO, NO!

"Actually, I have one more class to get to; how about around…four thirty or five-ish, d-does that sound good?" He nods and smiles as he turns and leaves the classroom. "Nice guy," I mumble to myself trying to recall if I ever heard his name before. I'm sure I heard it somewhere, but where would that have been?

I shake my head and rush to get to my Creative Writing class on time. When I do make it, it's to see no one in the classroom and I go up to the professor and ask her about class.

"Uhm…Professor," she looks up curiously and smiles at me. "Do we have class today?"

"Ah, actually, I cancelled. My husband is really sick and I can't stay since I need to pick up the kids from school. Sorry for making you run all the way from the other side of campus, Dawn. I'd figured you get my email or notice." Prof. Greenway is my mentor since I just transferred over and she's helping me to adjust to the University.

"Oh, so…I guess my day's over already, then." She nods and we say good-bye as I say, "Hope your husband feels better, Professor!" I hear her say 'thank you' before I make my way over to the library. I have to frown when I look at my watch and notice that it's only three thirty. I guess I have time to spare, for once.

I whistle happily as I walk into the library and immediately go over to the paranormal section of the building. I don't understand why, but I've always had this deep interest in all things paranormal and I never took one Philosophy class in my entire school career. All my friends and some teachers and professors have been telling me to take one, but I don't like having my beliefs shaken. I mean, I've always had an unstable life at home with my family, especially after my dad died, and the only things that have really been keeping me grounded for so long are my beliefs.

**Sergey's POV**

I stretch and yawn as I unlock the apartment door and walk in to find Ryan lounged out across the couch asleep with Xander happily curled up beside him. I toss my keys into the little bowl as I make my way to the kitchenette. I zone out and before long I find Ryan right behind me in all his glorified, sleep-mused self.

"Y'know, I don't think ketchup and syrup with mustard and honey on top of bread go together, dude." I startle and fall back almost hitting my head on the adjourning counter. I quickly pull myself back up to face a snickering Ryan.

"What the hell, man! Are you trying to kill me? Is that your evil plan? You nearly gave me a heart attack! I could have died and all you can do is laugh? LAUGH?" Ryan stops snickering a little but I can still see the smug smirk playing on his face. HE'S SMIRKING PEOPLE, SMIRKING!

"Serge, why the dramatics? What, did you just get back from drama or something?" I roll my eyes ignoring Ryan's jab. I glance towards my pathetic excuse for a sandwich. Hell, I'm a great cook, so why did I make this crap?

"Well, food's food, right," Ryan blanches and I smile picking up my freshly made sandwich.

"You're not really gonna eat that are you, Serge?" He sounds really concerned and I just laugh manically.

"Oh, but I will! Every last crumb!"

"You're **not** gonna eat that. I **won't** let you," he says this in his "heroic" voice.

"Wanna bet?" I know Ryan loves betting with me so I've caught him in my snare.

"Sure. What's the offer?" I think long and hard on this before finally remembering our last case and how I ended up paying for the dinner that almost drained my wallet of money.

"If I win, which I will, you're paying for dinner on the next case."

"Okay, if I win, you have to…jump off the building." I look at Ryan with my mouth almost dropping to the floor. Was he serious? He **is** trying to kill me! Help, somebody HELP! My best friend's gonna kill me! I stare at him trying to determine if he's joking. His face is set and impassive, however, and I blanch.

"Hell no! I'm not jumping off a building! Are you _trying_ to kill me?" I shout indignantly and Ryan finally breaks down and laughs so hard he's gasping for breath. Honestly? I fell for that trick? What the heck is wrong with me?

"Yes Serge, that's my ultimate plan. How did you find out so quickly?" He laughs even at his attempt to feign a villain's voice from Batman or something.

"Okay…What's your real bet then?"

"If I win, knowing I will, since you hate honey for whatever freaky reason-,"

"It's too sweet and sticky!"

"-You have to eat an entire jar of it! By its self," he finishes not missing a single beat. I, on the other hand, place my bet and set about eating my sandwich.

Ryan sighs after I finish it and relents claiming he's gonna be sick. "Honestly, Serge, how the heck can you eat something like that? Isn't it disgusting?" I talk around the final mouth full of the wretched thing.

"It's the crazy Russian from my mom." We both laugh and I glance at my watch. Three forty-five; not too long before I have to meet up with Dawn. I wonder if I should brush my teeth or get some mouth wash before hand.

Seeming to read my thoughts, Ryan looks up and asks, "You got a date, Serge?" I frown slightly standing up from the couch and glaring pointedly at the now tarnished plate. I'm never eating from that thing again. Ryan starts laughing again and this time Xander barks as if he's laughing as well.

"No, just gotta tutor a girl in one of my classes. Suppose to meet her in the library in about…fourty-five minutes."

"Wait, I thought you don't tutor?" Ryan asks all laughter gone from his voice and a set confusion in it.

"No, but-,"

"That explains your distracted-ness," he says playfully and I try again.

"No, it's not that-,"

"Sergey got himself a girl! What's her name?"

"We're not dating, Ryan," I counter seriously and he has laughter in his voice again.

"So you say. She might consider this a date. Ever thought of that?"

"Well, no, but-,"

"Wow! You just met her in your class today? You already got a crush on her? Dang, man!"

"_Damnit Ryan, let me finish!" _I shout in Russian effectively scaring the hell out of him and making him shut up for a minute. I take it Russian yelling is scarier then English yelling? I can't think of anything else that could effectively shut him up.

"As I was saying, no, we're not dating and this isn't a date. It's only a thing where I'm gonna help her understand what we're talking about in class. Basically, she doesn't take verbal notes, at least not all that well, and I plan on helping her with that today." Ryan nods thoughtfully before smiling and looking up at me.

"Where are ya gonna meet her at, Serge?" I smile automatically and respond excitedly.

"The campus library," Ryan looks thoughtful again as he stands up and claps his hands together once.

"Awesome. I needed to look at something in the paranormal section. Also, I need to check out a few books to help me write my Mythology paper that's due in like, three days."

"Oh wow, Mr. PRS Director isn't on top of his studies for once. You're not usually the one to procrastinate." Ignoring my jab Ryan goes back to his original question.

"So! What's her name?"

"Dawn," he frowns slightly before smiling again. I wonder what the heck that was all about. He throws on his coat and literally drags me out of the apartment saying we should go ahead and head over to the library. I think he's gonna rip my limbs off and feed them to his pet sharks with laser beams on their heads that reside under the floorboards! I laugh at my own joke making him look over at me in confusion. I remind him of the sandwhich and he just throws me, like, three mints without even stopping. I'm suprised he isn't skipping in joy yet. Sometimes, Ryan can act like such a girly-girl when it comes to relationships. It's hilarious!

**Dawn's POV**

I walk up to the check out desk with some mythology and paranormal books in hand as the librarian smiles up at me. She greets me and I return the friendly gesture before I gather the books and make my way over to the table closest to the front doors. I don't know where Sergey likes to sit or if he even likes the library, but I guess I can make it simple for him.

Not a moment after I'm engrossed in a book about the wonders of life after death the door opens and I briefly look up to notice Sergey with some other guy. I don't even need to wave him down before he makes his way over. How the hell does he get away with being so smooth anyway? I can't even accomplish walking without tripping over my own feet and he somehow makes it look simple. It's not fair!

"So, who's the guy? Your date, I assume?" I deadpan not bothering to look up from the book that's getting more and more interesting as I read on so I miss the cute blush that graces his cheeks completely.

"No. Ryan, my best friend; he wanted to accompany me."

"Oh, so he's your keeper then?" I look up this time and openly laugh at their shocked faces. "Whatever, _men_. Take a seat and make yourself comfortable." I supply and listen to the sound of chairs being pulled out as my nose is greeted by the scent of Old Spice; damn, I'm sure the mixture of Old Spice and Polo Black is enough to make any girl practically faint on sight. They're quite the dating pair, eh? Guess it's good I don't faint easily; knock on wood.

"Uhm…do you want to get started on-," I cut Sergey off by making a shushing sound.

"Shush, I'm reading 'bout death and bones and blood and stuff. Besides, it's not even time yet." I glance up to see a shocked expression on both of the guys' faces. I laugh shaking my head disbelievingly. "Seriously, it's bout life after death and yeah, I'm ready to get started on the notes. Have any idea how to take verbal notes?"

"You're interested in the paranormal?" Ryan and Sergey ask almost simultaneously. I just fix the two boys with a look of 'uh, yeah, it's obvious, right' look. I simply say I'm kidding before Ryan excuses himself and Sergey and I get started on the notes. He keeps handing me useful tips on verbal note taking and I'm surprised that it actually makes sense for once. God, I think I'm gonna die from his voice alone!

**Ryan's POV**

I know its mean, but I kinda lied to Serge. When he mentioned Dawn I couldn't help but become curious. I have to make sure she's the same Dawn from my Mythology class. I don't know why—okay, that's a lie too—I would be concerned. I mean, she's a really quiet and sweet girl but there's something off about her that I don't really like. I'm not being judgmental here, but I'm just worried she'll hurt Serge's heart and I can't stand to see my best friend in a depression again. I mean, he just got done dating a selfish, cheating, uncaring, cold bitch called Andria. He tries to break up with her and she doesn't let him, and then she has the nerve to break up with him accusing him of cheating like she wasn't guilty for anything. It still ticks me off to this day and I'm praying Dawn isn't like her.

I don't know anything about Dawn, but if I peg her from just looks alone, I'd have to say she's someone you don't want to cross. I don't even think she likes human interactions to begin with. So, I feel like I have to check Dawn out and see just how she really is. Also, I wonder about…never mind.

I stand up and give my excuse to Serge before I practically drag him out of the apartment and down to the library. Sergey's always been one for dramatics, so he's probably thinking I plan on ripping one of his limbs off or something similar. I still can't believe he ate the sandwich! I mean, mustard tastes horrible alone I know that from experience; don't ask. If you add ketchup and syrup _and _honey-something he can't stand-to the mix, I'm almost certain that it's disgusting.

When we reach the library I see Dawn sitting down at the front table absorbed in a book. Yep, it's the same Dawn with blonde hair, fair skin, green eyes, and a straight face. Looks like Serge really does have himself a girly.

She doesn't bother looking up when we walk in and over to the table as she dead pans, "So, who's the guy? Your date?" I can't help but snicker as I notice the blush on Serge's cheeks.

"No! Ryan, my best friend," I mock bow even though I'm sure she doesn't see it, "he wanted to accompany me." This time she looks up and I catch a glimpse of mischief in her eyes.

"Oh, so he's your keeper then?" I blanch and Sergey stands stock still both of us having a look of complete horror on our faces. She just laughs and brushes off her comment. I zone out for a bit catching, "blood, death, bones, and stuff" and "seriously, life after death." I can't help but blurt out at the same Sergey does, "You're interested in the paranormal?" I notice the look of 'no dip Sherlock' on her face, but she downs plays it as a joke.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get started on the notes." I take it that that is my que to leave, so I mutter, "I'm gonna check something out," before leaving the two love birds to their selves. Wait until I tell Katrina, Heather, Josh, and Elfie 'bout this one! Heck, maybe even Chip!

* * *

**So! Like it, hate it, don't care for it? Get this: I. Don't. Care. If. You. Hate. It. I love it! I think Sergey's cute when he's a clumsy, dramatic fool! Anyone else or is it just me? Well! If you liked this go ahead and check out my other Paranormal State fic, Misguided. ^^ Warning: it's dark.**

**Sergey: **No it's not!

**Ryan: **Not this story, the other one!

**Sergey: **Oh.

**Heather: **Aww…Serge is being a nerd again! Isn't it cute?

**Sergey: **... I'm not a nerd!

**Katrina: **Whatever dude. :D

**Ryan: **Heh, wonder how this relationship will turn out. _*Smirks*_

**Sergey: **_*Eye twitches*_

**Ferret nin: **Alright everyone, let's break it up. No blood spill!

**Josh:** _*deadpans*_ Review or face the wrath of my robot.

**Everyone minus Josh:** 0.0

**Josh: **What? _*smiles happily*_

**Alright-y! See ya ppl!**

**ferret nin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Paranormal State nor the people involved in it. Paranormal State belongs solely to Ryan Buell. The plot and my character are just about all I own (and a lovable tabby named Oli).

**Warning:** Rated T. Brotherly and Sisterly affection, mild teasing and scaring.

**Summary:** "If you find yourself drawn to dark corridors, keep a flashlight handy." Shame Dawn Hearth has no clue what light and dark is. When she meets a colorful guy named Sergey will she finally have to face what chased her out of her home state; her past?

**Chapter 2:** Odd, isn't it?

Dawn's POV

When Ryan is halfway through his book on "All Things Weird," Sergey and I close the tutoring session. If I didn't meet Sergey, I'd be toast in all my classes. Now I can finally say that verbal notes are quite easy for me to take. After all, they're the simplest forms of main ideas. Ryan looks up in question before smiling at each of us in return.

"Thanks, Sergey—,"

"Call me Serge," Sergey says gracing me with another one of his warm smiles.

"Okay then. Thanks Serge; I'm busy on Thursday, but I'm totally free Friday. What do you think?" He blinks at me a couple times before his mouth drops open and his brown eyes get comically huge.

"Did you just-,"

"Yep."

"No joke?"

"No joke."

"And you're asking me?"

"Yes."

"You want to date me?"

"Yep."

"This, this is-,"

"Shocking? Confusing? Too sudden? Worrisome?"

"No, un-unbelievable. So, around eight?"

"Yep. Where to?"

"Movie?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"You're pick."

"Sounds good. See you then," I walk off to the front and out the main doors. Honestly, you'd think a guy that cute and funny would be asked out on dates more often.

**Sergey's POV**

I stand in place, with my mouth wide open in shock, just staring at the main doors. That cute and hot girl just asked me out on a date without me having to ask? Seriously? I can't believe this. I mean, I'm probably not even her type! Then, why would she ask me out? She isn't the type to play with people's feelings, right? Ryan shakes my shoulder until I come back down to earth.

"Dawn wants to date me," I ask turning to Ryan to confirm that this short event actually occurred and I'm not losing my sanity; or that it's not just a fantasy.

"Apparently," he says, his eyes full of humor.

"But, why," I ask baffled.

"Why not," he counters. I don't have a comeback for that so I just shut up. As we're walking out of the library I have a goofy smile on my face. The most beautiful girl in the world just asked me out on a date upon short notice? If this is a dream, I don't want to be pinched.

**Ryan's POV**

My smile beats Serge's by ten centimeters. I'm so happy for him. I know he went on several dates before, both in school and here, but something seems different this time. I'm glad Dawn Hearth isn't another 'Dria. I don't think—no, I know—that I couldn't stand that. From the looks of it, Dawn is in just as much love, if not more than, Serge is. Katrina and Heather especially have to know about this! It's time to embarrass my favorite Russian.

With this thought confirmed I whip out my cell and dial an eight digit number with quick ease. On about the third ring Katrina picks up.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah. I've got something HUGE to tell you!"

"You've finally got a date?"

"Yea-No! I don't have a date!"

"Oh! So you and Serge are finally going out?"

"What? No! Wait," I frown slightly. "Serge has a crush on me?" I hear her chuckle on the other end.

"Just kidding, just kidding; seriously though, what's this 'huge' thing?"

"You're gonna be surprised, but Serge got himself a girl!"

"…so soon?"

"Yep."

"Say no more! We'll be over at ya'lls place in five. Bye!"

"Later," I say, flipping my phone shut with a snap. Sergey just looks at me in question and I say, "Let's get home. It's freaking ice cold, man!"

"Not as cold in Russia."

"We're not all Russian like you, Serge. I still don't understand why you can stand wearing just jeans, tennis shoes, and a graphic tee when it's almost freezing." He shrugs nonchalantly all the while laughing at me. _Crazy flipping Russian_, I think to myself shaking my head in humor as well.

**Dawn's POV**

As I head up the stairs and into the Girls' Dorm I continue walking the blue and red carpeted halls decorated in various mixtures of paintings and billboards with little Sticky Notes hanging off of them. Occasionally you'll walk by a small group of girls gossiping about this or that and talking about life after collage or how many guys they've slept around with in the past month. On very rare occasions you'll run into a group of girls talking about investments in education, masters and doctoral degrees, and future careers. That's only the "Rejects" so to say. It's high school all over again, seriously.

When I get past the residential hall and into the actual dormitories', I walk down the long, forever stretching, narrow hallway passing by wooden doors with different decorations on them. Some will have whiteboards that talk about their current status; some will have a mixed assortment of sticky notes and pictures on miniature billboards; and most will have nothing on them except for the number of the room and the last names of the person or persons who reside there. My roommate Sammy and I are one of the few who have various designs and paintings and photos taped in any open spaces on the centuries old, cheap oak, black door.

Pulling the plain, brass key out of my coat pocket I unlock the door and walk in. The room is exactly the way it was when I left; a complete and utter mess. It doesn't bother me, really, as long as there are no crumbs or left over pizza boxes, empty soda cans, and rotten, Chinese take-out boxes scattered about. Also, as long as I can find my notebooks, notes, books, miscellaneous items, and so on, I could careless what our dorm room looked like. Unless, of course, either or both of us are expecting visitors; then, we just shove a bunch of stuff into our desk draws, under our beds, or in our closets and worry about organizing everything after they leave.

I'm used to being pulled into a tight arm hug, but it doesn't come. In fact, when I look around the messy room, the only light that's in our room is the last of the sunlight trickling through the blinds. Curious, I walk to Sammy's side of the dorm and scream a blood-curdling scream that breaches the human sound barrier and bounces throughout the entire building. Sammy comes out of our shared bath laughing the hardest she can possibly laugh.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! I swear, one of these days you're gonna be the death of me!" She rolls her emerald eyes playfully before settling down.

"What, did you just get back from drama or something?" I fix her with my best 'what the hell' face before she continues happily. "Really, Dawn, jeez; you're such a drama queen. You've always been this way since I've first met you!"

Sammy and I met in fifth grade at Summerville Elementary School and we've been the best of friends ever since. It just happened by luck that we got accepted into the same university with the same kind of scholarship and grant. When she found out that I was living on the same campus as her, just in a different dorm room with an annoying roommate, we had to go to the Dean of Housing Affairs to get the same dorm together. I love her as though she's my blood sister and, in a way, she kinda is.

"So," she asks curiously as I go about fixing my hair. "You look like you're primping for something. Is he cute?"

"Mhm," I hum happily as I rewrap my messy bun for a second time. "He's down right sweet."

"Oh my God! What's his name, sis!" I laugh at her tone of voice. This reminds me so much of middle school.

"Sergey," I stretch in a long, slow, and girly voice.

"Sergey….?"

"Uhm….I don't think I even asked for his last name, actually." Her mouth drops almost to the floor.

"You met a cute guy and you didn't even ask his last name!"

"Well, I mean, we just met, like, four hours ago."

"Which class?"

"Medieval Legends,"

"Don't tell me he's one of those Dungeon and Dragon guys." I frown and turn to her.

"You mean like Dennis?"

"Oh no, no, please tell me you're not dating _another_ loser who loves his games more than you!"

"He wasn't like that! Besides, he's not even close to Sergey. In fact, the cute guy even told me his nickname."

"Oh, what might that be?"

"Serge," her eyes grow comically huge and I become deeply concerned her eyes will fall out of their sockets.

"You mean Paranormal State Serge?"

"Uhm, yeah, I guess..." I trail off not liking her sudden school girl imitation. She squeals happily while jumping up and down; it's as though I've traveled back in time to our junior high years.

**Sergey's POV**

When Ryan opens the door to our shared dorm, I'm taken aback by the sudden shout of, "Congratulations, Sergey; our lovable techie!" Even Chad and Chip are here! What the hell is going on? Did I graduate early or something without knowing it? Wait! What does that mean about Ryan and them? Where's my diploma? I worked like hell, man. This isn't cool! What will Dawn think when I tell her I graduated early after having just met her? Where am I supposed to go?

"Serge, you okay there? You look a little...stressed," Ryan asks in concern.

"What's the celebration for?"

"You've got yourself a girl, dude!" Chad says as though I should know this already.

"All of this—pizza, soda, chips, everything—just because I'm dating Dawn," I ask skeptically. Heather shouts in triumph.

"And just as I thought my little Sergey was hopeless! I think I'm gonna cry!"

"Our little Sergey, Heather," Katrina says playfully. I sigh tiredly knowing for a fact that I'm screwed; and not the good kind either! When Taddy and Kat agree on something, it's really bad news.

"So! Who's this wonderful woman I've heard so much about," Chip asks and claps his hands together once happily. My eye starts to twitch.

"Dawn Hearth, a girl from my Mythology class," everyone goes silent for a while before cheering once more.

We party harder than we ever had before and I smile. Something seems a little off about Dawn. I feel as though there's something more to her; something dark. I hope I'm not falling for a trap like I did with 'Dria. I don't even know why I didn't listen to Ryan to begin with. I'm glad to have her out of my life for good. With Dawn I can get a fresh start and maybe an actual, serious relationship without all the sleeping around with guys and accusations.

* * *

**A/N: Well, ferret nin here! I'm finally making good on my promise to update my stories. Hopefully I can get my others updated before the new school year starts. I have a while yet but I feel like summer's slowly draining away. :( On a happier note, I'm glad to announce that Misguided will indeed be updated although it may be a while but I'm hoping it will done by the end of July.**

**Anyway, I think next chapter they will definitely have the date and perhaps Dawn will be willing to indulge one of her many secrets to Sergey. That's still if-y though.**

**'Til next time,**

**ferret nin**


End file.
